Reflections
by Musashi's Rose
Summary: At the end of the day, after being blasted off (again), after nursing their various wounds, and after griping (a lot), Team Rocket always settles down for a well deserved sleep. Jessie and James are the last to do so though. They stay up late in the night... reflecting. Various Rocketshippy themes.


"Evidence"

Based on the episode "Pokemon Emergency."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, or any of its affliates.

~ O ~

"Jessie, are you awake, Dear?"

The silence, the near tangible silence which had once so clearly defined the night, was rustled, rustled by none other than James.

James, the whiner.

James, the egotist.

James, the exceedingly handsome, but woefully clueless, nincompoop.

James, her partner-in-crime.

The man's debonair mien was his only redeeming trait… or so Jessie persisted to convince herself.

"No, James," she replied curtly, "I'm not."

Her back against his, the Team Rocket syndic found herself in a familiar scenario. She, James, and Meowth, fatigue winning the usual, well-explored argument, had reasoned to make their beds in the air balloon for a change. The routine violence surrounding the mystery of where to sleep for the night, had most remarkably, been avoided. All physical tradition had been disregarded… all physical tradition save for their positions this was. Jessie and James, like always, were back-to-back, a lone blanket being their sole provider of warmth. Meowth was curled at their feet, his small, snoring form rising and falling evenly with his breathing.

Jessie and James were blatantly, the only ones still awake.

"Good."

And speak of the devil.

"I don't think an awake Jessie would like what I have to say."

_James, pushing her buttons since the day they first met._

"Shut up," she growled, her tired undertone masked in her irritation. She was quick to anger, Jessie was. It was only _one_ of the many idiosyncrasies the twenty year old wished she could change about herself. But the old habit was as tough as it host, never relenting, not even for a moment.

"Remember earlier today when we picked up that poster?" Jessie assumed that her violet haired acquaintance was referring to the one with their beautiful faces plastered all over its front. It, along with the majority of their belongings, had been lost in the chaos of their idiotic vessel a few hours previous. Somehow, a hole had found its way into its most vulnerable spot… the top. Somehow, the air from inside had been released in a single, but nonetheless fierce, whirlwind. And somehow, Team Rocket had been blasted off to the stars… literally! Meowth, his mind as sharp as his claws, had repaired it, of course. The scratch cat was the lone reason they were sleeping in the balloon as of now! Still, Jessie could not help but wish the Pokemon had been able to salvage their stuff as well.

How in the _world_ was the fashionista supposed to cope without her makeup?

"How could I forget it, James?" she finally muttered… distractedly albeit. Her cluttered mind was still occupied with thoughts of her missing beauty products. Jessie's aesthetics could be extremely materialistic sometimes.

Or most of the time if she was being truthful to herself.

"Jessica, why do we leave traces of our existence in this world?"

Oh Magikarp. 'Intelligent' James was making an appearance tonight.

Jessie didn't like intelligent James.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her tone not without its signature harsh edge. Jessie had a reputation to uphold after all.

"The flier, it was evidence that we exist."

"So? There's probably hundreds just like it."

"My point exactly, Jessie."

Jessie was thoroughly confused.

"Why should the world know we exist if we are nothing to it?" James continued, his words posing nothing more than an innocent question. But to Jessie, they carried burden, burden that would most definitely weigh her mind for now… maybe forever.

She _was_ nothing to it, the world, nothing special anyways.

There was nothing about the criminal that screamed uniqueness, that screamed originality. Jessie was a carbon copy of so many other Team Rocket grunts before.

The reality was one she did not want to face.

"Go to sleep, James," she snarled after a long moment of a silence. Like before, her true emotions were veiled by a tough exterior, no, _the_ tough exterior. The tough exterior she used and would continue to use, as a defense mechanism. This time though, her slender fingers clenched at the pillow beneath her head. A silent scream tore through her soul, renting it from top to bottom.

Jessie, Jessie was a nobody, a transparent individual in a crowd of many.

Jessie was nothing.

**A/N - **There you have it, Folks! Chapter One of _Reflections. _My goal is to have a one-shot for each and every episode James and Jessie are featured in. I want to delve into their psyche, figure out their emotions, and speculate their relationship.

I want to, in simplest terms, ROCKETSHIP!

/Shot.

As there are some episodes which don't feature this dynamic duo, I'll be filling those slots with fics of my own design. Be on the look out for those! Also, if you see any grammar/spelling/flow problems, please let me know. I try to be flawless in that area, but I never am. xD


End file.
